


Operation: Cupid Chaos

by lime_seed



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MINGLEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_seed/pseuds/lime_seed
Summary: The Starship trainees have a plan.Operation:get-Mingyu-to-like-Hyeongjun-back-and-if-that-doesn’t-work-out-comfort-Hyeongjun-to-the-best-of-our-abilities-by-buying-all-the-snacks-in-the-world-with-all-of-our-life-savings.The Starship trainees try to get Hyeongjun and Mingyu together, but Hyeongjun and Mingyu are both air-headed idiots who misunderstand each other due to the trainees’ blunder when trying to execute their operation. Wonjin, on the other hand, is done. He's tired of being surrounded by idiots.An alternate description: the Starship trainees being the very definition of ‘chaotic-good’.





	Operation: Cupid Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lime here! 
> 
> I actually started writing this fic all the way back when episode 8 was released, but along the way I hit the BIGGEST writer's block. I have no idea what it was, but I was halfway done and then I just gave up LOL. I hit another writer's block when I realised there's a weishin fic with a similar plot and structure as mine. I felt really demotivated ;-; so, as a clarification, I did not steal their idea! It is simply a coincidence that we came up with a similar idea. Both fics ARE NOT the same; only the idea is the similar. 
> 
> The only thing that motivated me to complete this fic was 1) I was halfway done, so it felt like a waste not to complete it, and 2) the finale is tomorrow, and i really wanted to post the fic before the finale
> 
> I hope you guys can enjoy this fic before crying over the finale!!

**_*story takes place after ep 8_ **

* * *

“This is what we get for trying to set up two idiots together”, Wonjin sighs.

Rewind.

Ever since Hyeongjun tearfully disclosed his feelings about Kim Mingyu to the Starship trainees one night in the hallway outside of the dorm rooms, the trainees couldn’t help but worry. As he sobbed, Hyeongjun expressed that he was scared of the feelings that had flourished for the other boy. The Starship trainees comforted him, assuring him that his feelings were valid. And thus, their operation began.

Operation: _get-Mingyu-to-like-Hyeongjun-back-and-if-that-doesn’t-work-out-comfort-Hyeongjun-to-the-best-of-our-abilities-by-buying-all-the-snacks-in-the-world-with-all-of-our-life-savings._

Granted, it was quite a long title, but it gets the point across. Wonjin was against the idea at first. He was protective of the boy after all. But after some pestering of _"this will make Hyeongjun sooo happy"_ , Wonjin eventually gives in.

_"Ok fine, but if this plan back fires, I'm going to murder you guys in your sleep"_

So, how were the boys going to do it? By suddenly becoming the FBI, of course. And what exactly does that mean? It means going full 'secret operation' mode. Now, the boys must be strategic about this - subtle yet straightforward to get all the information they needed. They didn’t want to be too obvious about their plans. Thus, their overall plan was simple - divide and conquer.

** Phase 1: Hyunbin - Confirmation **

The position evaluations are done and dusted. They’re back at the dorms where they have free time to themselves. A lot of trainees are hanging out in each other’s dorm rooms. This coincidentally leads to Mingyu ending up in the same dorm room; hanging out the Starship trainees, as well as a few others. Trainees sit on the floor in a circle, and some fill up the beds, sharing snacks as they talk about anything and everything.

_“Jinhyuk-hyung got 1st place! Isn’t that amazing?!”_

_“Are you going to go visit your ads that fans put up at the train station?”_

_“What are we going to eat tomorrow?”_

Whilst its bustling with loud talking and laughter, Hyunbin looks to his right - Wonjin is next to Hyunbin, and Mingyu is next to Wonjin. Hyeongjun is placed in the group’s circle across from Mingyu. He sees that Hyeongjun is busy chattering away with other trainees, whilst Mingyu quietly listens - target locked. Hyunbin makes his move. Mission is a go. Phase 1 - begin. Hyunbin slides over to his right, shoving himself between Wonjin and Mingyu. 

“Hey Mingyu!”

“Oh hey, Hyunbin!”, Mingyu says with his usual charming smile.

_He’s really too handsome_ , Hyunbin thinks.

“So what do you think of Hyeongjun?”

Hyunbin feels a pinch on his arm. He slightly yelps, turning to Wonjin who sends him a death glare. _Ok, so maybe too straightforward._

Mingyu is a bit flustered; ears turning red. “O-oh, Hyeongjun? Yeah, I think-uh- he’s real neat. Why do you ask?”

_Neat? That’s...an interesting description…_

“Oh, I was just wondering since I saw you guys were really close in X class. I’m not sure I even became close with Hyeongjun that fast. He’s always been the shy type”, Hyunbin explains.

“R-really?”

_Ok, Phase 1 complete._ Asking that singular question allowed both Hyunbin and Wonjin, who was also listening and watching the conversation closely, to extract enough information about Mingyu’s feelings. 

Potential feelings: Acquired.

Get Mingyu to become conscious about how close he is with Hyeongjun: Success. 

Wonjin and Hyunbin unanimously agreed that was enough for the mission that day. 

** Phase 2: Minhee - Push (and Fall Back) **

It's later that week that the trainees are all gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Mingyu, as always, is sitting with the Starship trainees, right next to Hyeongjun. 

They have their usual random conversations. Minhee makes eye contact with his friends. Agreement is reached to move their mission forward through their subtle eye contact. Phase 2 - begin.

"Hey Mingyu, you're really way too handsome!" Minhee teasingly expresses.

With a flustered expression and being habitually polite, he slightly bows in seat, thanking Minhee for his compliment.

Minhee then leans in with a whisper loud enough for everyone in their group to hear, "So...did you ever have a girlfriend? Maybe you secretly have one right now?". All the members on the table coo, except for Wonjin, who notices first hand that this question was a mistake, and Hyeongjun who looks like he's stopped functioning entirely.

"Oh no, I've never dated anyone"

Hyeongjun puffs a subtle sigh of relief.

"In fact, I'm not really that interested in dating in general"

Hyeongjun stops functioning again. Minhee notices, and tries his best to salvage the situation. 

"Oh, really? But you're so young and handsome! Surely somebody must have caught your eye by now?"

"No, no one"

"R-really?"

"Really"

_Abort mission. ABORT MISSION. All units fall back. Retreat. RETREAT IMMEDIATELY._

Jungmo decides its the right time to intervene. "So, anyway, what do you guys think our next stages are gonna be?"

The group carry on to the new conversation, but they knew the damage had already been done. The staff members eventually call for the end of lunch, and Hyeongjun is quick to scurry away from the table. Mingyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but doesn't say anything about it. He waves goodbye to the Starship trainees before he heads back to his dorm room.

"Nice going, you idiot! Why would you ask that? Of course he isn't going to tell us the truth with Hyeongjun sitting right next to him!", Wonjin berates. "Now Hyeongjun is gonna get the wrong idea!"

"To be fair, our plan isn't even really a plan! We never had a specific strategy! All we did was decide that we'd take turns asking Mingyu questions to make him aware of his feelings for Hyeongjun - we never specified what questions to ask!"

"Minhee's got a point", Jungmo sighs. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Although, I am definitely worried about what Hyeongjun is thinking right now. That boy's head is filled with nothing but Mingyu, dancing and anxiety"

"In other words, he's kind of an idiot", Hyunbin adds.

Wonjin huffs in annoyance, "Don't call him that".

Hyunbin laughs. "You're way too protective of Hyeongjun".

And so, they call it a day. 

Mission: failed (for now).

** Phase 3: Jungmo - Pulling the Trigger **

After Minhee’s unintentional fuck up yesterday, the boys are a lot more cautious. They decide to actually talk about their next move this time. 

“What if we just gave them some alone time?”, Jungmo queries.

All the cameras are shut off for the day, so the four Starship trainees sneaked off and hid in the journal room for privacy to further discuss their plans.

“Uh....yeah, I guess?” Minhee chimes.

“Why are you saying that as a question?”

Minhee starts scratching his head. “Well...now that Hyeongjun definitely has the wrong idea, I doubt he’d really want to be alone with Mingyu right now”

“Well that’s what we’re here for! We’re going to make them hang out. Coincidentally enough, the staff are giving us permission to go visit fan’s subway ads today. Why don’t we just invite Mingyu along?” 

Jungmo had a good plan. _They would visit the subway ads and invite Mingyu without telling Hyeongjun because he would definitely avoid going if he knew Mingyu was there. Then, once visiting the ads are all wrapped up, they could go out for dinner. Although staff members are required to go with trainees when visiting ads for the sake of security, staff members usually leave the trainees alone when they go out to eat. So once they reach the place to eat, they could ditch Mingyu and Hyeongjun, leaving them to hang out alone._

“Uh, okay, how exactly are we going to ditch them? We can’t exactly just get up and leave; they would follow us out” Wonjin says with concern.

“...I didn’t think that far ahead”

“You’re an idiot”

“Well, do you have any better ideas?!”

Hyunbin interjects. “No, I think Jungmo is onto something here. We can subtly make excuses to leave.”

Wonjin frowns. “And how exactly are we going to do _that_?” 

*** * ***

Hyeongjun’s heart is racing. No, it's violently shaking. Jungmo had told him that only their group would be going to visit the subway ads. So why is _he_ here?

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you - Mingyu also hadn’t visited his subway ads yet, so I thought I’d invite him along!” Jungmo exclaims.

Hyeongjun replies with a nervous chuckle. _He’s in danger. This is too much for his heart._

After hearing Mingyu’s disinterest in dating, he knew it was officially time to give up his feelings. The issue, however, is that it really isn’t that simple. You see, Hyeongjun was never really interested in romance either. Sure, he had his fair amount of puppy love crushes in middle school, but there was nothing much else after that. He was always focused on dancing, and striving to become an idol. Practice, practice, practice - nothing else. There was no time for love - but coming onto this survival show proved him wrong. 

When he had his first few interactions with Mingyu in X class, he felt a faint thumping in his heart. Surely it was just because he had been practicing too hard. But even when there was a slight touch, or eye contact with the taller boy, it was still there - _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._ No, surely it was because of that energy drink earlier. But even when Mingyu simply called his name, or touched his hair, or smiled at him, or looked anywhere in his direction - _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._ Hyeongjun was in absolute denial at first. But the knocking of his heart kept getting louder and louder - **_ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump-_**

“ _-jun?_ Hyeongjun?” Mingyu waves.

“Uh, w-what, yes?!”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes! I’m fine! Are we going now?”

*** * ***

As they walk to the station, the distance is apparent. Hyeongjun, who would cling to Mingyu's side at any chance he was given, was now clinging onto Wonjin’s arm. When Mingyu tried to make conversation with the small boy, he would look straight ahead, avoiding eye contact when he’d reply. It was clear that Hyeongjun was avoiding him. _But why?_ Mingyu hoped he hadn’t made the other party upset, but if he somehow did, he wanted to apologise immediately. But he couldn’t. Not with Hyeongjun blatantly avoiding him. 

Hyeongjun was the first trainee he ever got close to when they both were in X class. Curly hair, wide eyes, round cheeks - it was hard to not recognise the smaller boy. They both naturally became close during the time they were practicing. He immediately noticed how talented Hyeongjun was. The small boy stood out to Mingyu a lot. He couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was either. Hyeongjun was naturally very small with a somewhat shy demeanor at first, but once Mingyu got close to him, he found that Hyeongjun had a bright and bubbly personality. Mingyu felt naturally drawn to the other boy. 

Mingyu only started recognising his growth of romantic feelings for Hyeongjun when he felt something different. The other trainees’ hair never felt as soft or mesmerising as Hyeongjun’s. The other trainees never made his heart knock at his rib cage whenever he made eye contact with them. The other trainees never made his cheeks turn red when they called his name. The other trainees never made him feel butterflies in his stomach when he held their hand. 

_....Maybe he knows? Maybe he knows, and that's why he’s trying to avoid me._

That’s the conclusion Mingyu came to when they had arrived at the train station and were taking photos together in front of Hyeongjun’s ad. When he went to put his arm around Hyeongjun, Mingyu saw him physically flinch and stiffen. Mingyu was surprised, but to avoid making a scene, he awkwardly put his hand on Hyeongjun’s shoulder. The taller boy felt disheartened knowing Hyeongjun probably didn’t want Mingyu to touch him. But he understood. Mingyu always understood boundaries. And so, Mingyu decided to lock up his feelings into a box, and placed it at the very back of his mind.

*** * ***

“I don’t think this is going very well”, Hyunbin whispers to Jungmo.

The Starship boys can see as clear as day that there is awkward tension between the two lovestruck idiots that are Mingyu and Hyeongjun. When they were taking photos, they could feel the invisible barrier that Mingyu and Hyeongjun had created between themselves. Downhill. Their operation was really going _downhill_. 

"It's fine, the real part of the mission starts now", Jungmo whispers back.

The staff members have now left them alone, and they have until their curfew to execute their next phase. The group of boys are on their way to the restaurant, in which the distance between Hyeongjun and Mingyu is still evidently apparent. Hyeongjun is still clinging to Wonjin and are walking in front of the group, whilst Mingyu chatters away with Minhee at the back of the group, leaving Hyunbin and Jungmo as the forcefield in between them.

As they walk towards the restaurant they planned to eat at, Jungmo takes his chance to begin the real phase of the mission. Phase 3 - begin.

"Hey, guys! Hyunbin and I are gonna go get bubble tea! We want it to go with our food"

"We do?"

Hyunbin winces when Jungmo pinches his side. _Oh,_ Hyunbin thinks.

"Yeah, do you guys want anything?" Jungmo asks as he makes eye contact with Wonjin. Wonjin is quick to catch on.

The rest of the boys shake their heads, declining Jungmo's offer. After Jungmo and Hyunbin part ways from the group, the remaining four boys arrive at the restaurant. When they enter, Wonjin is quick to scan the layout of the restaurant. The entrance door is on the left side of the restaurant. The bathroom is across the entrance of the restaurant. _Perfect_. 

Luckily for Wonjin, a table is available at the far right side of the area. Why is this important? If Wonjin claims a table far away from the bathroom and entrance, it means Wonjin and Minhee can use the excuse of going to the bathroom. They can then escape unseen together as the bathroom and entrance are far away from their table. It was up to them to be subtle about it.

Wonjin leads them to their table. Mingyu and Hyeongjun sit across from each other; Minhee sitting next to Mingyu. Wonjin then immediately excuses himself to the bathroom. As Wonjin walks away to the bathroom, he realises something. _Why is Minhee not following him?_ When Wonjin enters the bathroom, he pulls out his phone to text Minhee.

**Um?? why are u still there??**

**Wdym?**

**What do u mean wdym??? did u forget the plan??**

**,,,oH**

Wonjin facepalms. _He's surrounded by idiots._

*** * ***

Back at the dinner table, Minhee starts to panic. _Come on, Minhee. Think of something. Think._

"Hey guys, I gotta go"

Hyeongjun's eyes widen in panic. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go…"

_Come on, Minhee, don't screw this up._

"...feed my cat"

"What?"

_Fuck._

"Bye"

Minhee immediately gets up and rushes to the door.

"...What was that about?"

Hyeongjun turns to face Mingyu who watches Minhee scurry out the door. Hyeongjun's heart starts to knock at his ribcage when Mingyu turns to look at him. Hyeongjun is quick to avoid eye contact.

"Let's just wait for Wonjin-hyung to get back", Hyeongjun says as he nervously taps at his glass of water.

When Minhee escapes, he immediately texts Wonjin. 

**ok im outside**

**what?? you were supposed to come to the bathroom so that we could sneak out together**

**how did u leave???**

**,,,its,, better if i explain it in person**

Wonjin sighs. It's time for him to move. He carefully opens the door, eyeing Hyeongjun and Mingyu on the other side of the restaurant. Quickly, he ducks down, hiding behind tables to avoid being seen. He can feel the stares from the surrounding customers. He's going to kill Minhee once he makes it outside. Maybe kill Jungmo and Hyunbin too. This was too embarrassing. His dignity was fading. He was just hoping there weren't any fans witnessing his questionable actions. With his head ducked, he quickly escapes through the entrance door unseen. 

He sees Minhee waiting for him one block away. When he reaches Minhee, Wonjin asks him to explain himself. Minhee explains himself. Wonjin punches Minhee's arm.

*** * ***

_Wonjin-hyung is not coming back_ , Hyeongjun realises. It's been over 15 minutes since Wonjin has disappeared from the table. 

"Let's just order something to eat first. Wonjin can order later"

Hyeongjun looks up from the intense staring contest he had with his glass of water. Mingyu smiles. "I bet you're hungry right? I'm sure the others won't mind if we order first"

_Ah._ That smile. That _charming smile_ \- it makes Hyeongjun's heart flutter. Hyeongjun gulps. Being alone with Mingyu is going to be the death of him. 

After they receive their food they ordered, there's an awkward silence again. They eat their food as quiet as mice. Hyeongjun can't look up from his food. It's just too awkward.

Hyeongjun tries to break the silence. "Ha...the others sure are taking a long time to order those drinks, huh?"

Mingyu simply shrugs. "I guess…"

It's silent again. Hyeongjun can't take the tension. Perhaps he avoided Mingyu a little too much. 

_Come on, there's gotta be something to talk about. Anything. Literally anything-_

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hyeongjun snaps out of his internal monologue and looks up at Mingyu. He has an expression Hyeongjun has only ever seen when Mingyu messes up his choreography. Sad? Stressed? Confused?

"Because if I've done anything wrong, I'd like to apologise" 

Hyeongjun is taken aback. When he was avoiding Mingyu, he didn't mean to make the other worry. He simply wanted to push his feelings away, even if it meant physically pushing the other away from him.

However, what's worse than his own unrequited feelings was seeing Mingyu...upset. He didn't want that.

"N-no! Of course not! I just… haven't been feeling well lately... I'm just so stressed with everything that's happening"

It wasn't a complete lie. Hyeongjun really had been stressed with the pressure of the survival show. There's no way he's going to pour out his feelings for the boy in front of him, especially in a restaurant that was bustling with people. 

"I didn't mean to avoid you on purpose"

Ok, _now_ that's a big fat lie.

"I think I just subconsciously needed space, and I didn't want to disturb you with my stress"

Mingyu is a bit shocked. With the tight bond that he had created with the other boy through their blossoming friendship, Mingyu thought he knew Hyeongjun well. To hear how Hyeongjun was really feeling, he felt guilty. Mingyu had always tried his hardest to be there for Hyeongjun. He thought that he knew Hyeongjun well enough to pick up on these types of feelings. Mingyu also thought their friendship was at a level where they could discuss these types of issues with each other. Perhaps...he was wrong. He concludes that he'd have to work harder to earn Hyeongjun's trust. 

Mingyu goes to grab Hyeongjun's hand. Hyeongjun feels his heart racing, tripping and falling over when he feels the warmth of Mingyu's hand in his.

"Hyeongjun, I'm always here for you. I hope that you can trust me. I want to be there for you at your hardest times. If anything happens, please tell me. I'll support you no matter what"

Mingyu squeezes Hyeongjun's hand. Hyeongjun's heart melts. 

"Thankyou, Mingyu. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to talk to you whenever I need to"

They sit there for a few seconds, basking in each other's presence, and savoring the warmth of each other's hands. When they both snap back to reality, they awkwardly let go of each other's hands. But now, the awkward air they had initially is no longer present. They simply go back to how they had been, talking about everything and anything. They sit there and enjoy their meals and conversations for the rest of the night, also forgetting about their friends.

Meanwhile, four boys are stealthily peering through the restaurant - if peering through the restaurant window where customers and passerbyers can clearly see them and giving them glares, counts as stealthy. 

"Oh my god, they're holding hands", Minhee cries.

Jungmo sips on his bubble tea. "They really forgot about us, huh? I guess they're doing fine now. "

The boys later leave to eat at another restaurant, allowing Mingyu and Hyeongjun to have their alone time. It was a mission success. 

Phase three: complete. 

**Phase 4: Wonjin - Confrontation and Consultation**

“This is what we get for trying to set up two idiots together”, Wonjin sighs.

It seems like the issue Minhee accidentally caused has been resolved as Mingyu and Hyeongjun are now stuck to each other's sides again. However, the original issue at hand is still evident - they haven't moved beyond friendship. It’s tired the trainees out. 

“Well, for the most part, our plan has been...somewhat working. They seem closer than before.” Minhee says with a mouth full of chips.

They’re hiding in the journal room again, except this time they’ve smuggled a bunch of snacks with them. 

“I don’t like calling him this, but perhaps, Hyeongjun...really is an idiot” Wonjin sighs again. Wonjin has always been protective of Hyeongjun, and always wants the best for him. But now, he’s face palming a million times over when the younger always feels like he’s _“not worth anything to Mingyu”_ , or feels like _“Mingyu deserves someone better”_. And as much as he facepalms, he also feels sad for the other boy. Hyeongjun has never been the most confident person. That’s why Wonjin agreed to this whole “operation” in the first place - because he felt that Mingyu could make Hyeongjun a better person. 

“So...what do we do now?” Jungmo queries.

“Nothing”

“What?!” The trainees stop eating their snacks to look at Wonjin.

“You know, they’re idiots...but surely they’re not _that_ dumb”

The trainees look at Wonjin with a deadpan look.

“...Okay, maybe they are really dumb, but look - we can tell Hyeongjun and Mingyu really like eachother. If their feelings are that strong for each other, they’ll find their way to each other eventually.”

The trainees sigh. Wonjin was right though. Wonjin is always right when it comes to these sorts of “philosophical” things. They unanimously decided that it was for the best to step back, and let fate take matters into its own hands.

* * *

At least that’s what Wonjin thought. _Fate, surely fate will find a way._

But it’s already been at least three weeks since the events of Phase 3, and the two idiots haven’t made any effort to move pass the friendship phase. This also means Wonjin has had an earful of Hyeongjun’s constant insecurities about Mingyu. If he’s being completely honest, it’s driving him a little insane. Wonjin hates seeing Hyeongjun upset - it hurts Wonjin’s heart for the younger. He also knows that despite what the younger says, he knows that Hyeongjun won’t be able to move on from his feelings for Mingyu for a very long time. Wonjin cannot let that happen.

Coincidentally, Wonjin and Mingyu are alone in the Pretty Girl team’s practice room. Cameras are off for the day, and Wonjin wraps up on helping Mingyu with the choreography. They both take a breather, sitting against the wall of the practice room together. It’s somewhat silent, only the sounds of their tired panting to be heard. This is it. This is the only time Wonjin will be able to do what he’s about to do. 

“Are you in love with Hyeongjun?”

Mingyu’s eyes go wide. His face turns pale.

“W-what?! O-of course no-”

Wonjin sighs.

“It’s ok if you do. I have nothing against it. But I want you to know that Hyeongjun isn’t the type to immediately dismiss someone’s feelings. He’s always careful with his thoughts, and considerate towards others. What I’m trying to say is...don’t be afraid.”

Frankly, Wonjin has had enough of these love sick idiots.

“Besides, Hyeongjun...likes you more than you think”

“Wait, wha-”

“See ya”

Wonjin immediately gets up and walks out of the practice room. He’s done it. He’s dropped the bomb. Wonjin knows he shouldn’t have revealed such details, but at this point nothing is going to change if he doesn’t give them a little push. If fate wasn’t going to do anything, then he’ll just do it himself. Fate works hard, but Wonjin works harder. It’s better than coming up with these ridiculous “missions”. Straightforwardness was the way to go with these oblivious fools. Besides, he knows they’ll thank him later.

Phase 4? Success (even if it wasn’t a phase that was originally planned).

* * *

“Yeah, they seem kind of different”

“Oh, really now?” Hyunbin asks.

Getting eliminated was one of the worst things Hyunbin has ever experienced. It was more painful then the endless nights of practice. It was more painful then the bruises he’d gathered from choreographies. But he tried to not let it affect him, and he was absolute on keeping his head held high. He’d simply have to work harder. Although Hyunbin was going through tribulations of his own, that didn’t mean he was no longer interested in his friend’s love life. If anything, it served as a distraction for him.

He’s on a Facetime call with Minhee. Minhee rambles on about the said “couple”, in which nothing has really been confirmed; it’s mere speculations.

“Even though they haven’t said anything, I swear something’s different now!” 

Hyunbin laughs. Although he wasn’t there to witness the supposed blossoming of Mingyu and Hyeongjun’s relationship, he was happy nonetheless. 

* * *

It’s lunchtime - Minhee’s favourite part of the day. They’re in their usual seats again - the Starship trainees with the addition of Mingyu. They’re all chattering and munching away their lunch. Minhee is seated next to Mingyu and Hyeongjun. He side eyes them. Something is… _different_ , but he can’t put a finger on exactly _what_ . When Hyeongjun laughs, he swears there’s some kind of glint in Mingyu’s eyes. But it’s not the _“I am hardcore crushing on you”_ kind of glint, it’s _something else._ He watches them with a little more focus. He realises something.

_Are they...holding hands right now?_ , Minhee thinks.

_They are indeed_ , he concludes. He can clearly see their fingers intertwined. He knew that they were close, but not _that_ close. Sure, they’ve held hands before, but not to the extent of holding hands whilst eating their food...until now that is. 

Minhee simply shrugs it off. _They’ll say something when they’re ready._

* * *

Jungmo walks into the dorm room. There, he sees Mingyu and Hyeongjun cuddling in the bottom bunk bed, giggling to themselves. Mingyu has his arm wrapped around Hyeongjun, with Hyeongjun’s head on Mingyu’s chest. They whisper idly amongst themselves. Jungmo pretends to ignore them and climbs up to his top bunk bed. He’s mostly intrigued, peering down on the two. They seemed… _closer -_ than before at least. He couldn’t really tell how though. They seemed the same as Mingyu and Hyeongjun had always been clingy with one another, but the air around them seemed _different_. Jungmo falls asleep to the sound of their soft giggles.

* * *

Wonjin doesn’t really want to do this. Mingyu and Hyeongjun are missing from their dorm, and Wonjin was sent by the other trainees to go look for them. However, he feels like he knows exactly what he’s going to see if he finds them. He checks other dorm rooms. _Not there._ He checks the practice room. _Not there either._ He then walks down to the journal rooms. He sees a single light on. 

He walks up to the room and peers through the small window of the door. Wonjin immediately turns around and walks back to the dorm rooms. He knew it. Wonjin feels embarrassed. His face turns red. He feels like he witnessed something he shouldn’t have, and he feels bad for peeping in on such an intimate moment.

There, he had seen Mingyu and Hyeongjun wrapped in each others arms, and sharing a kiss. 

As much as he’s embarrassed - he’s happy for them. They’re idiots, but they’re idiots made for each other. _They better thank him for this._

Operation: Cupid Chaos - complete.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 1:46am, Sat, July 20th EST  
> i cannot fucking believe minglem didnt debut together what the actual fuck  
> mnet is homophobic  
> now future fans will never know the beauty of the minglem ship
> 
> edit: also for any future readers, im completely aware minkyu's name is spelled wrong. i wrote this during the time the romanisation of his name was unconfirmed. he only confirmed it after i wrote this fic >_>
> 
> edit: 12:56am, Mon, Oct 21st EST  
> i just found out hyunbin left starship and now im fucking sad  
> my day is ruined  
> my disappointment is immeasurable  
> only veterans will remember star5hip 😔😔😔


End file.
